


Bath Time

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, but hey that okay, soul bonds, well im not sure, what really happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00
Summary: Harry takes a bath and the most interesting things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry loved bath time. He was always alone and he could just relax in the pool of water and bubbles. Nagini slithered into the pool with her young master and along his body. She loved how he would slowly make sure that every single one of her scales were healthy and shiny. When he was done with her scales, he put her on the rug next to the bath so he could finish with his own bath. Then he noticed he had a small problem and an idea slipped its way into his head.

 

OOOO

 

Voldemort was talking with his Death Eaters and planning the next raid, when he saw something that wasn't what he should be seeing. He should be seeing the masks of his followers and the plans scattered on the table, what he saw was a pool of water and someone taking care of their problem very slowly while muttering something under their breath.

 

"Tom! Tom, come help me. Tom. . . uhhh, Tom, help me please. Tom," he heard him mutter.

 

"My Lord!" Severus Snape said loudly. He snapped away from the images and the muttering to see his Potions Master looking at him along with everyone else in the room.

 

"Plan the raid. I have to be somewhere else," he ordered them before standing up and swishing out of the room. He walked down the hall and into a bedroom. There was a large stuffed loin on the gold and red bed, the floor was covered in books that were opened to specific pages and scroll's half opened. He heard a sound coming from the bathroom and went o see what it was. He could guess what it was but he wanted to know for sure. He pushed the door open and saw him lying in the pool slowly working on his problem.

 

"It doesn't look like you need me," Voldemort said. The boy in the water didn't react to him, just kept working.

 

"Drop the glamour, Tommy. . . unnnn," the boy finally said. Voldemort dropped the glamours hiding what he really looked like. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood in the doorway to the bathroom, watching the boy take care of himself. Finally, the boy finished crying out his name. The boy let the water drain, then filled it back up again.

 

"Tommy, come join me, please?" the boy asked. Tom looked into his emerald green eyes and knew he could not refuse. As he walked toward the bath, slowly taking his clothes off.


	2. Two

Harry laid under the covers of his bed. Tom, or Tommy as he had come to call the Dark Lord, had been more then helpful after his bath as well as in the bath. Nagini had slithered out when Tommy had walked in knowing that he was safe with Tommy. Tom left him in his bed saying that he had a raid to help plan. Not that Harry doubted that, but he also really wanted Tom to cuddle him and keep him warm. Of course, Tom didn't know that the person he was having sex with was HARRY POTTER. Harry was a metamorphmagus, and made himself look more like an aristocrat, but kept the green eyes and full lips. Nagini slipped under the blanket and around Harry, or Ri, as the whole Dark side knew him as. To them he was Ri, the skilled assassin that had no problem befriending you then killing you for the job. It was a good thing then that his contract made it so he could not work for anyone else but the Dark Lord, but that made the Corpse Munchy even more nervous.

 

He got out of the cold bed and got dressed. Simple jeans, tee shirt, and a hoody, of course he also had a double bladed Katana strapped to his hip. He walked put after Nagini had wrapped herself around his chest. Most of the people in the manor moved out of his way, the only one who didn't was Snape and that was because he couldn't see him with the boxes in his arms. Ri moved out of his way and continued to walk to the Throne Room.

 

"Ri wait up!" Draco Malfoy yelled. Draco had no fear of him what so ever, even though he has seen Ri cut many people in half with one slice and smile through the whole thing then go back to talking as if nothing happened. Ri asked once why he wasn't afraid and Draco shrugged and said he didn't know, just that he felt safe with him. Ri knew why but he wasn't going to tell the boy who was two months older than himself that he was screwing his father and the Dark Lord in threesomes. Draco must have some sort of an idea what was going on, after all, he was a Veela. The Dark Lord and Ri were Dark Veelas and they mate for life along with Veelas.

 

"Draco, why must you be the only one who doesn't fears me?" he asked in a suffering tone.

 

"The Dark Lord is not afraid of you, nether does my father," Draco said. Ri didn't say anything just looked at the blonde menace. "Of course, they are screwing you, right?"

 

"Smart Blonde Menace," Ri muttered. So he did know! He chuckled lightly. "You do know that I'm younger then you by two months right?"

 

"Yeah. I don't care. Dad's happy. The Dark Lords not hexing so many people anymore. I have another person to look up. It doesn't matter that your younger than me," Draco said. Ri blinked at the blonde boy who seemed close to smiling, then smiled at him. Too bad no one knew who he really was. That would break them; Lucius, Draco, and Tom. So he vowed never to tell them, and allow them to kill Harry Potter and Ri would disappear, killed by the target he would no doubt get from Tom. They would mourn for Ri, the little minx who slipped into their group, but they would get over it, with time. For now, he just smiled at the Blonde Menace and walked into the Throne Room.


End file.
